Come and Get it
by pandainpanties
Summary: Armin gets really drunk, dances, and sings really loudly. Eremin crack fic. Terrible one-shot.


A/N: I wrote this months ago bc of a dare from my friend. I laugh and cringe when I read it, hope you do too. AO3 version for those who want to save it. Tumblr version for the memers.

Yes, this is "inspired" *rolls eyes* from the Selena Gomez song. I'm sorry not really.

"Armin, please settle down."

"Eren, I just got dumped okay? Seriously just let it go. _Just let it_ -'

"Don't, Armin, _Don't_."

Armin laughed and popped the top off another beer and shoved it roughly into Eren's chest, the dark liquid splashing out of the bottle and soaking Eren's shirt. Eren cursed while Armin gave a ditsy laugh in return.

"Seriously, Eren, you need to calm down. I've only gotten drunk once before, and plus you'll be here for me if something goes wrong, _right_?" Armin wobbled over to Eren and leaned heavily on him, trapping the beer bottle between their chests and causing Eren's soaked shirt to cling to him more.

Armin glanced down at Eren's shirt and gave another tipsy giggle. He grabbed the hem of Eren's shirt with unsteady heads while humming a tune that was now stuck in his head. "Eren, take this off, you're _soaking wet_." Armin laughed at his own inside dirty joke.

Eren sighed and grabbed Armin's shoulders and steered the smaller male to sit on the couch in the living room. Walking over to the fridge, he found his roommate's bottle of clear liquid and grabbed it, walking back over to Armin and handing him the bottle. "Armin, you're such a lightweight, you shouldn't be drinking that many beers."

Armin greedily snatched the bottle from Eren's hand and inspected it. "The fuck is this?"

"Water. Now drink it"

Armin sighed and shrugged and unscrewed the cap off the bottle. Leaning his head back, he readied himself to chug the whole bottle. After taking three huge gulps, he spit the liquid back out, and all over Eren's shirt.

"Armin, what the _fuck_ , man?!"

"This isn't fucking water, _Eren_."

"Then what is-" Eren's eyes widened as he snatched the bottle from Armin's loose grip.

" _Hey_!"

" _Quiet_ , Armin!"

Armin huffed in response and dragged the sleeve of his sweater across his tongue, trying to rid of the bile taste. Eren cursed loudly and Armin turned to give him a serious look but failed miserably with his glazed, hazy eyes and flushed face. "What is it?"

"I forgot that my roommate had this! I thought it was water, _fuck_!"

"Well then what _is_ it?"

Eren sighed dramatically and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Tequila."

A spluttering sound came from Armin as he stared at the bottle. He had just drank half a water bottle filled with tequila. _This won't be good._ Eren looked nervously at Armin, and Armin being the lightweight he is, it seriously worried Eren. Not to mention that the effects of alcohol affected Armin about as fast as it took Sasha's metabolism to work. Okay, this _really_ won't be good.

A loud laugh filled Eren's ears that interrupted his worry some thoughts. He looked up to see Armin hunching over Eren's desk, his pale fingers shaking erratically on the laptops keyboard that sat there.

"Eren, seriously, why do you _listen_ to this shit?" commented Armin as he looked through the latter's music playlists.

"Armin, don't cuss. It's totally out of character for you."

He earned a shaky middle finger in return.

" _Oh_!" Armin starting laughing again. " _Yes_! _This_ one. Most definitely _this one_!"

"Armin, are you okay man?"

Armin stayed silent before the loud sound of a woman's voice filled the stereo speakers that rested beside the desk. Armin whirled around before violently pointing a long, thin finger in Eren's direction and singing. Singing loudly.

"WHEN YOU'RE READY COME AND GET IT!" Armin threw his hands up in the air as high as they would go, his vanilla sweater rising with his arms, showing off a bit of his pale belly and the tops of his jeans and boxers. He started moving his hips side to side to the beat of the song that he chose.

"NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA! NANANANA!"

Eren's tan face turned beet red with embarrassment. "Armin, fucking _quit_! The neighbors will complain!"

Armin laughed through the loud lyrics coming from his mouth. He marched his way towards Eren and pushed him, causing Eren to land on the sofa with a loud bang. Armin had mustered up enough strength in his drunken state to push Eren so hard that the couch was scooted backwards.

Armin's hands reached for Eren's shirt and swiftly pulled it off him before he could even realize what was happening. With the new object he had obtained, Armin slowed his dance to match the beat of the song again.

"This love ain't finished yet~" Armin grabbed each end of the shirt and turned around, throwing his arms behind him and running the shirt diagonally across his back, like he was drying himself with a towel after a shower, and sticking his ass out towards Eren.

"So baby, whenever you're reeeeaaaaaadyyyyy~"

He whirled around again when the beat picked up, causing him to fall into the lap of a very much mortified Eren. Armin made up for it by sitting up straight and moving his vigorously around on Eren's lap, using the shirt to wrap it around Eren's neck. With the shirt around Eren's neck, he used on hand to hold onto both ends of the shirt, making a makeshift collar while using his other hand to pull at the back of Eren's head. He grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair and pulled back roughly, but not enough to actually _hurt_ Eren, and pulled his face upwards to look at Armin.

Armin looked down upon Armin with heavily lidded eyes, his eyes appearing black instead of blue because of the blown pupils. His hips rocked back and forth smoothly against Eren's groin while he continued to sing, though instead of his voice being loud and slightly off-key, his voice was lower and darker sounding, and this send a unwelcoming thrill through Eren.

" _Na na na na~ Na na na na~ Na na na na~_ "

Eren gulped and clenched his jaw. "Armin, please," said Eren with a strangled voice.

Armin ignored him, and instead of answering directly, he scooted forward on Eren's lap so that Armin was now much too close for Eren to keep denying him. He was now aware that Eren had placed his hands on Armins ass. Armin smirked slightly at this as he leaned forward to whisper in Eren's ear.

" _Na na na na~ Na na na na~ Na na na na~"_

A shudder went through Eren as Armin's hot breathed tickled his ear. He leaned forward and buried his face in Armin's neck, at which Armin started to lick Eren's neck in return. Eren let out a loud moan at the unexpected gesture.

"Armin.."

The blonde male's moving hips seized slightly, and his breathing deepened. Eren put a kiss to Armin's neck with an unknown sweetness and said the others name again.

"Armin?.."

A light snore was is response. Eren swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He situated Armin in his arms, making sure to keep a form hold under his ass so he wouldn't fall. Eren walked over to the laptop and shut off the music Armin had chosen. Apparently it was on repeat, which is why it seemed to go on forever in Eren's head.

He carried Armin to his own bedroom and a him down on is bed. Peeling off Armin's sweater and jeans, he pulled the covers over him, because he knew that whenever Armin woe up with hangover he had extreme body heat. Walking into his bathroom, he checked his medicine cabinet for his box of Aspirin, and filled up a cup with water. He set the items on the night stand next to Armin before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Sometimes you're even worse than me, Armin."

Eren gave the him a soft smile before leaving the room and shutting the door, preparing the couch to sleep on. Armin curled tighter in his sobering sleep, cuddling the pillow closer to his body. He smiled in his sleep while he sang out softly:

" _Na na na na~ Na na na na~ Na na na na~"_


End file.
